The Genius of Oz
by Cydra
Summary: After an accident envolving a rocket engine, Lilo and Stich are blasted to another planet of fantasy. Will they ever get home? Parody of the Wizard of Oz.
1. Over the Rainbow Nebula

The Genius of Oz.

Chapter 1: Over the Rainbow Nebula

The island of Kuai was a wondrous place. Full of exotic plant life and outstanding landscapes. Of course there was the slight problem of illegal genetic experiments created by an exiled mad scientist from another planet in the galaxy, but people seldom notice. Lilo was thinking about the island's magnificence. She was also thinking about the extensions to her alien ohana. Draco and Chip were working on a spaceship so they explore the mysteries of the galaxy. "Draco and Chip are going to have a lot of fun," thought Lilo. "Boy would I like to join them. Earth's okay, but I can't help think that there are other places in the galaxy to see. Stitch once told me about a place called the Rainbow Nebula where incredible things happened. I wish I could go there."

Lilo and Stitch had just purchased some groceries from Mrs. Hasagawa. She was a lovable old lady, even if she was a bit senile. As Lilo and Stitch were walking home, they heard someone yell, "Hey Weirdlo!" Lilo and Stitch turned around slowly to see Myrtle and her posse. "Where are you going with those groceries?" said Myrtle. "Yeah!" said her posse. "We were just bringing them back home so Draco and Chip could store them in their spaceship when they eventually build it." Myrtle turned to the hula girls and said, "See girls, I told you she would say something weird. Then again, you wouldn't expect anything normal from her and her weirdo family." "Yeah!" chorused her posse and the four of them left. Lilo glared after Myrtle and said, "I wouldn't be surprised if that tricycle of hers was actually a witch's broom." "Ih!" said Stitch.

They went back to their house to put some of the food in the refrigerator. Then they carried the rest to where Draco and Chip was working. Draco and Chip were working on a cliff overlooking the ocean. So far, they had constructed the frame of the ship and were working on attaching the engines. "No, no, no," said Chip to Draco, "You've got those wires completely messed up. I told you what to do. Can't you use your brain for once?" Draco mad a humph and said, "That H.E.A.R.T. unit you have is no good for anything. Why don't you get a real heart instead?" As the two of them argued, Jumba and Pleakley walked over to observe what they were doing. They brought Morph along to see, but he was kept in a high-security cage to prevent him from touching (and therefore breaking) anything. "Magnificent, Pleakley," said Jumba, "That will become fine vehicle for space travel when it is completed. Perhaps Jumba could use it to visit home planet again." "But you were exiled for being a humbug scientist," said Pleakley. "I am not humbug," protested Jumba, "just created six-hundred-twenty-six illegal experiments." "Six-hundred-thirty," reminded Morph.

Suddenly they heard loud thumping. Then Gantu stomped out of the forest with 625 behind him. "Tell me why do I have to do this again?" asked 625. "To toughen you up," said Gantu, "you have no courage whatsoever." Then Gantu aimed his blaster at our heroes and said, "Give me your experiment pods!" Stitch, Draco, and Chip changed into their alien forms and leapt at Gantu. 625, unsurprisingly, cried out in fear and ran away from the action. He didn't pay attention to where he was going and bumped into one of the rocket engines. The engine sputtered and turned itself on. It then went flying around everywhere. Lilo didn't realize that it was heading towards her before it was too late. It hit her head and everything went black.

Here's the start of my fanfiction for the holiday. This is actually a rewrite of the very first Lilo & Stitch fanfiction I ever wrote. It was also the source of the title of my series. If you were expecting songs from the movie, guess again. That's paid-man's work. Please review.


	2. Crashdown in Munchkinland

The Genius of Oz.

Chapter 2: Crash-down in Munchkinland

When Lilo reopened her eyes, she saw that she had somehow wound up on top of the rocket engine. It was still zipping around everywhere. Stitch noticed Lilo's precarious situation and tried to pull Lilo off of it. But the engine was going too fast and Stitch was swept onto it along with Lilo. "Stitch!" cried Lilo; "Do you know how to steer this thing?" Stitch examined the engine and said, "Zo naga rata." "What do you mean there's no controls?" yelled Lilo. Stitch looked forward and yelled, "Igata!" Lilo looked where Stitch was looking and saw that they were heading towards the portable tool shed. They both screamed as the rocket engine crashed into it.

Instead of an explosion, the rocket engine went into the shed. Lilo and Stitch jumped off as the rocket engine started bouncing off the walls. Lilo ducked as the engine narrowly missed her head. "Stitch, do something!" Stitch grabbed a mallet and hit the engine into the floor. But the engine was still going so the shed was sent propelling up. The jolt sent Lilo and Stitch to the floor. When Lilo got up, she went over to the window and looked out. She saw the Earth and the moon shrink away into the distant. "Stitch, I think we have a problem." Stitch thought for a second and went over to the engine. He opened a panel and started rearranging the wires. "Oo-kanjijibay Zzz. Zzz." He put two wires together and sparks flew between them. Suddenly the engine started vibrating even more. "What's going on?" asked Lilo. "Hyperdrive," said Stitch. Then the shed blasted further into space.

As the shed zoomed through space, Lilo and Stitch tried to see things as they flew past them. They passed by a planet whose rings were doing the conga. They passed an enormous alien on an asteroid waving an equally large tennis racket. Then they passed one planet whose polar cap looked strangely like a pompadour. "What kind of a planet is that?" asked Lilo. Stitch pulled out a telescope, looked through it, and said, "Planet Presley." "What?!" cried Lilo as she put the telescope to her eyes. On the planet were several Elvis clones of different varieties. Lilo screamed like a fan girl and said excitedly, "Stitch! Can we go down there? Huh? Can we? Can we? Huh? Huh? Please?" Stitch groaned to himself and thought to himself, "I think I found out why rock stars needed bodyguards."

Eventually, they passed Planet Presley and Lilo calmed down. Suddenly a gigantic cloud of brightly colored gases loomed up. Stitch gasped and said, "Lilo! That's the Rainbow Nebula!" Lilo stared at the multitude of hues were created by the various interstellar gases and dusts and said, "Wow, it really is beautiful!" The shed flew straight into the nebula. Lilo and Stitch watched everything zoom by like a revolving kaleidoscope. Then a small but colorful planet appeared. The shed was heading straight towards it. As it went into the atmosphere Lilo said, "It looks like we're coming in for a landing.

The actual landing was surprisingly a lot smoother that what they expected. It appeared that something soft broke their fall. As soon as Lilo and Stitch made sure that they were unharmed, they went outside to see where they had landed. They had apparently landed in the middle of a town square. The houses had bright coats of paint and the flowers were of exquisite design. "It sure is colorful isn't it Stitch," said Lilo. Stitch, who was wearing sunglasses, said, "Ih."

Then a large pink bubble floated from out of the sky and landed near them. The bubble faded away leaving an old woman wearing a pink fairy outfit. Lilo squinted and asked, "Mrs. Hasagawa?" "What?" asked the old woman, "Let me turn up my hearing aid." After she turned up her hearing aid, she said, "Now then, are you a good witch or a bad witch?" "There's no such thing as witches, good or bad," said Lilo. "I beg to differ," said the old woman, "I'm Glinda, the Good Witch of the North and you have just landed on the Wicked Witch of the East." Lilo and Stitch quickly turned around and saw that sticking out from underneath the shed was a pair of legs wearing black and white striped socks and ruby sandals. "Oh, I'm sorry," said Lilo, "I didn't mean to land on anyone." "You shouldn't apologize," said Glinda, "you should be thanked! Because of her death, the Munchkins are finally free."

"Who are the Munchkins?" asked Lilo. There was the sound of giggling. Stitch looked around for the source of the sound. "The Munchkins are the inhabitants of this part of the Planet of Oz," explained Glinda, "They've been under the rule of the Wicked Witch of the East for ever so long." Then Glinda turned towards where the giggling came from and said, "Come out, come out, where ever you are. The danger is past and the Wicked Witch is finally dead." Then many small creatures emerged from the houses. They resembled humans in some features except that they were no taller than Lilo. Then the Mayor of the Munchkins came forward and said, "Let there be a celebration for this lovely girl and her pet dog. Because of them, we are finally free!"

Suddenly there was an explosion of fire and a pillar of red sulfur appeared. The Munchkins screamed and threw themselves to the ground. As the smoke cleared, Lilo saw someone who looked awfully like Myrtle except she was wearing a witch's costume, holding a broomstick, and her skin was green. She went over to Lilo's shed to examine the legs sticking out from underneath of it. Lilo turned to Glinda and said, "I thought you said she was dead." "That's her cousin, the Wicked Witch of the West. She's twice as worse as she was." "Aloha, cousin," said Stitch. The Wicked Witch of the West marched towards Lilo and Glinda and yelled, "All right, who killed my cousin? Who killed the Wicked Witch of the East?" She looked at Lilo and demanded, "Was it you?" "It was an accident," said Lilo. "Well dearie," said the Wicked Witch rolling up her sleeves, "I can create accidents too." "Aren't you forgetting the Ruby Sandals?" asked Glinda. "Oh yeah, the Sandals!" The Wicked Witch quickly hurried over towards the legs and reached for the Sandals. But before she could, the Sandals disappeared. Then the legs curled up and faded away. The Wicked Witch turned towards Glinda and yelled, "Where are they? What have you done with them?" Glinda smiled and said, "There's no use yelling about it. There they are and there they will remain." Lilo looked down at her feet and saw that the Ruby Sandals had magically appeared on her feet. "Give them to me!" yelled the Wicked Witch, "They're no good use for you." "Don't let her have them," whispered Glinda, "She would more powerful and terrible then ever." "Stay out of this Glinda!" yelled the Wicked Witch; "This doesn't concern you. Those Sandals are rightfully mine." "Don't be silly," said Glinda, "they're hers now. Now be gone, before a shed falls on you too." The Wicked Witch looked up fearfully as if a shed were to drop on her. She growled and said, "Very well, but you haven't seen the last of me." She turned to Lilo and said, "I'll get you, my pretty, and you freaky dog too." Then laughing maniacally, the Wicked Witch of the West disappeared in another cloud of red sulfur.

Glinda turned to Lilo and said, "It seems that you have made a powerful enemy in the Wicked Witch of the West." "Yeah," said Lilo, "I think I should go back home now. But me and Stitch can't go back the way we came, can we?" "No, I'm afraid not," said Glinda, "I believe the only person who can help return home is the great Genius of Oz himself." At the sound of that name, the Munchkins bowed their heads. "The Genius of Oz?" asked Lilo, "Is he good or bad?" "Oh he's very good, but very mysterious. In order to meet him, you'll have to go to the Coral City." "How do I get there?" asked Lilo. "Just follow the Sandy Brick Road," said Glinda. Then she recreated her bubble and floated away. "Wow," said Lilo, "people sure have fancy transportation methods here." "Ih," said Stitch. Lilo looked down and saw that a brick road the color of sand started at her feet and went out the town. The Munchkins bid Lilo and Stitch farewell and they both headed down the Sandy Brick Road.

There's another chapter. Next chapter will introduce the first of Lilo's companions from Oz. I'll give you one guess to who it is. Please review.


	3. The Scarecrow

The Genius of Oz.

Chapter 3: The Scarecrow

Lilo and Stitch walked down the Sandy Brick Road until they came to a crossroad that was at a sugarcane field. Lilo looked from the road that went to the left, to the road that went to the right, and the road that went straightforward. "Which way should go?" she asked. Stitch shrugged his shoulders. "People often go that way," said a voice. Lilo and Stitch looked around for the source but all they saw was a Scarecrow pointing towards the way they came. Lilo looked at Stitch and asked, "Did you hear that?" "But people also go that way," said the voice. Lilo looked around but the only difference was that the Scarecrow was pointing the opposite direction. Stitch growled at it and barked. "Don't be silly, Stitch," said Lilo. "Scarecrows don't talk." "Of course some people go both ways," said the voice.

This time Lilo was looking at the Scarecrow and saw both move its mouth and its arms cross and point in both directions. Lilo gasped and said, "You did talk!" The Scarecrow shook its head and then nodded. "Are you messing with me or can't you make up your mind?" asked Lilo. "That's just it," said the Scarecrow, "I can't make up my mind. I don't have a brain, only straw. And a few mice that occasionally move in, but they're not here today. But then again, having a pole stuck up your back isn't that great either." Lilo walked over to the back of the Scarecrow's pole and looked for a way to release him. "I don't see how I can let you down," said Lilo. "I don't claim to be bright," said the Scarecrow, "but maybe if you pull out that nail in the back, I'd slip off." Lilo noticed a small nail and pulled it out. The Scarecrow instantly slipped off to the ground.

Now that the Scarecrow was on the ground, Lilo could see what he looked like more clearly. He wore pine green clothes that matched his skin. He wore a conical hat that was perched between his pointed ears. Bits of straws poked everywhere from his reptilian head to his long tail. In fact, some of that straw came out as he landed. "Doesn't that hurt?" asked Lilo. "Nope," said the Scarecrow as he used his gloved hands to stuff the straw back into his booted leg. "I just pick it up and put it back in again. Man, getting of the pole feels so good." As the Scarecrow was getting up, he tripped and rolled onto the Sandy Brick Road. Lilo gasped and hurried over to the Scarecrow's side. The Scarecrow sprang up and said excitedly, "Did I scare you?" "No," said Lilo, "I was just worried you were hurt." "Oh," said the Scarecrow dejectedly.

Just then a crow flew over and landed on one of the sugarcanes. "Boo," said the Scarecrow, "Scat!" The crow laughed at him, took one of his straws in spite, and flew off. The Scarecrow turned to Lilo and said, "See? I can't even scare a crow. They come from miles around to laugh at me and eat my sugarcane. All because I don't have a brain. Oh, I've failed at the only thing I was meant to do." "Welcome to my world," said Stitch. Lilo thought for a second and said, "Back in Hawaii, all of the scarecrows couldn't move. Let alone talk." The Scarecrow thought for a second and asked, "Where's Hawaii?" "That's where me and Stitch live. We were going to see the Genius so he could send us home." "Say," said the Scarecrow, "Do you think if I went with you to the Genius, he could give me a brain?" Lilo looked at Stitch and said, "I don't see why not. If he could send us home, he could easily give you a brain. I sure you want to come with us? We have an evil witch after us." "Witch?" said the Scarecrow; "I'm not scared of any witch. I'm not scared of anything." The Scarecrow looked around nervously and added, "Except a lit match." "I see your point," said Lilo. "But not even a whole box full of them will stop me from getting a brain," said the Scarecrow, "I promise to be good and I won't cause trouble because I don't have a brain. Will you take me with you?" Lilo thought for a minute and said, "Well, despite that slightly oxymoronic statement, you're in." Soon after that Lilo, Stitch, and the Scarecrow were going down the Sandy Brick Road to the Coral City.

Another chapter posted. For those of you who guessed who the Scarecrow was going to be good for you. (You don't get anything.) Stay tuned for the next chapter of this story. Please review.


	4. The Tin Woodbot

The Genius of Oz.

Chapter 4: The Tin Woodbot

The trio kept walking until they came to a forest. The part they were in was actually pretty thin and resembled an orchard. Then Lilo spotted three papaya trees. "Oh, let's get some," said Lilo. Stitch could get his own food and the Scarecrow didn't need to eat, but they both didn't mind Lilo stopping to get food. Lilo walked over to the closest papaya tree and plucked a large ripe one. Before she could take a bite of it, the tree smacked her hand with a branch and snatched the papaya back. Lilo looked at the papaya trees and saw that they sort of resembled the Hula Girls. "What do you think you're doing?" said the tree Lilo plucked the fruit from. "Yeah?" said the other two. "Well, I was hungry and wanted something to eat, but I didn't know you were alive." "Well would you like if we picked something off of you?" said another tree. "Yeah?" said the other two. The Scarecrow grabbed Lilo's shoulder and said, "Come on, Lilo. You don't want any of those papayas." "You got something against papayas?" asked the third tree. "Nope," said the Scarecrow, "she just doesn't like those crunchy blue beetles." The trees were enraged by this insult and grabbed the Scarecrow. They threw him back onto the Road. Lilo ran over to make sure he was okay, but he was just fine. "I'll show how to get papayas," he whispered and started making faces at the trees. The trees started picking papayas and throwing them at the group. Stitch quickly caught on and waved his patookie at the trees. The trees were now hurling papayas nonstop. Fortunately, the rinds of the papayas were firmer than normal so they didn't splat.

Lilo moved through the bushes searching for pieces she might have missed. As she picked up one, she noticed that something metal was right next to it. She saw it was a tin leg. She looked upwards and saw that it was attached to a tin robot holding an axe with its six arms. The robot was wearing a funnel for a hat on its head, of which the front part was completely made up of its large eye. "Hey guys! Check this out!" Lilo called. Stitch and the Scarecrow came over and observed the mechanical chopper. "What's this thing doing here?" asked Stitch as he tapped the robot's head. Suddenly a muffled cry came from the robot. "What did he say?" asked the Scarecrow. The Woodbot repeated the cry and Lilo said, "He said 'recharger'." "Recharger what?" asked the Scarecrow. Lilo looked around and spotted a device on top of a tree stump. It resembled an oilcan except it was more technological looking. She picked it up and asked, "Where do you want it first?" The Woodbot made another muffled cry and the Scarecrow said, "He said his mouth." Lilo placed the recharger against the Woodbot's slightly beak-like mouth and pulled the trigger. A small jolt of electricity came out of the nozzle and into the Woodbot's mouth. The Woodbot flexed his tin lips and said, "My goodness, I can talk again!" "Where do you want it next?" asked the Scarecrow. "On my arms please," said the Tin Woodbot. Lilo applied the recharger to the base of the arms and the axe fell down rather sharply. Luckily, no one was in the way. "Did that hurt?" asked Lilo. "No," said the Tin Bot with a sigh of relief, "I've been holding that axe for who-knows-how-long." Lilo then started on the Woodbot's four legs and said, "At least you're working perfectly now." "Perfectly?" said the Woodbot, "bang on my chest if you think I'm perfect." Stitch happily obliged and hit his fist against the door on the Woodbot's chest three times. The sound of the banging echoed inside the Tin Bot. "Ooh," said Stitch, "Nice echo." "It's empty," said the Woodbot and he closer and said, "the tinsmith that built me forgot to give me a heart."

"Why would you want a heart?" asked Lilo. "That's part of the reason I'm out here," said the Woodbot. "The tinsmith made several machines to help him in the smithy. He built me to chop wood for his fire and gave me good brains so I could obey his orders perfectly. But I eventually became dissatisfied because I couldn't really feel emotions. What's the point in living if you can't appreciate it? The tinsmith didn't want to give me one because he thought it would make me disobedient. Then one day, I was chopping wood when it began to rain. The water short-circuited me out. I've been stuck here ever since. I suspect that the tinsmith replaced me by now. Where do I go now?" Lilo and the Scarecrow looked at each other and Lilo said, "Well, we're going to the Coral City to ask the Genius to send me and Stitch home and give Scarecrow a brain. Maybe he could give you a heart." The Tin Woodbot perked up, but then frowned and said, "But what if the Genius doesn't five me a heart?" "Of course he will," said Lilo, "we've already came a long way."

Suddenly there was loud cackling on top of the nearby hill. Everyone looked there to see the Wicked Witch of the West standing on top of it. "'Came a long way,'" mimicked the Wicked Witch, "why you've only just begun." She turned her attention to the Scarecrow and the Tin Woodbot and said, "Helping the little girl along, my weird gentlemen? Well, keep away from her if you know what's good for you. Or I'll make a throw mat out of you. And you, I'll use you for a preserve jar. Here Scarecrow, wanna play ball?" She conjured a fireball and threw it at the Scarecrow. It missed but it set the grass by his feet on fire. The Scarecrow got as far from the flames as he could while the Tin Woodbot put out them out with his funnel cap. When the Tin Bot finally got the fire out, the Wicked Witch had disappeared in another cloud of red sulfur. The Scarecrow turned to Lilo and said, "I'm going to take you to the Genius whether I get a brain or not. Throw mat, bah!" He made a rude sign towards where the Witch was involving his nose and his hand. The Woodbot turned to Lilo and said, "And I'll take you to the Genius if he doesn't give me a heart or not. Preserve jar, ha, let her try to make a preserve jar out of me." He tried to the same rude sign, but his tin composition and his lack of a nose made this a bit complicated. Soon after that, Lilo, Stitch, the Scarecrow, and the Tin Woodbot were on the Sandy Brick Road and heading towards the deeper parts of the woods.

Here's another chapter for you. The reason I didn't tell you guess to whom the Tin Woodbot was going to be was because it was plainly obvious whom was going to be. Watch out for the next chapter.


	5. The Cowardly Lion

The Genius of Oz.

Chapter 5: The Cowardly Lion

As our heroes walked through the woods, it became darker as the trees became larger and were closer together. Eventually, they became a bit scared because they heard the various calls of wild creatures. "What kind of animals live on this planet?" asked Lilo. "All sorts of animals actually," said the Tin Woodbot, "most of them are practically the same as Earth animals. We might meet some in this forest." "Animals that eat straw?" asked the Scarecrow nervously. "Some, but most likely lions and tigers and bears." This unnerved our heroes quite a bit and they were unintentionally started going faster as they keep thinking, "Lions and tigers and bears. Oh my. Lions and tigers and bears! Oh my! LIONS AND TIGERS AND BEARS!"

Suddenly a loud roar brought them out of the thoughts. They looked around and saw a mustard-yellow lion leap out of the woods. He was about the same size of Stitch and his ferocity was slightly marred by the two buckteeth at either end of his mouth.

Nevertheless, our heroes were unnerved enough to be jarred by the surprise. The Scarecrow and the Tin Woodbot fell to either side of the Sandy Brick Road. The Lion stood on his hind legs and said, "Put 'em up, put 'em up. I'll take on any one of ya. I'll fight you both together. I'll fight you on one foot, I'll fight you with my hands behind my back, I'll fight you with my eyes closed." Then the Lion took a closer look at the Scarecrow and the Woodbot and said, "Say, neither of you made of meat. You're just grass and scrap-metal. What kind of lousy wimps are you?" "Now that's getting personal, Lion," said the Tin Bot. "Yeah," said the Scarecrow, "why don't you give him a lesson?" "Why me?" "Well I have as much density as a quilt," said the Scarecrow. "You have a better chance against him." "But I wasn't built for lion taming," said the Tin Woodbot.

Stitch stood in front of Lilo and growled. "I'll get you first, blueberry," said the Lion. They both got into a big fight that raised a lot of dust. Stitch looked like he was holding his own, but the Lion was getting the upper hand. So when Lilo saw her chance, she whapped the Lion on the nose. The Lion stopped, sat on the ground, and started crying. As the others got themselves up, Lilo scolded the Lion, "Shame on you for picking on people as weak as the Scarecrow and the Tin Woodbot." "Yeah," said the offended parties and then, "Hey!" "And you should have left Stitch alone too. He didn't do anything to you." She then noticed that the Lion hasn't stopped crying and said, "I didn't slap you that hard, it was just a sharp tap. You're such a coward for crying like that." "You're right," said the Lion, "I am a coward. I don't have any courage at all. I can't even go to sleep at night." "Why don't you try counting sheep?" asked the Tin Woodbot. "Sheep! Where?" cried the Lion as he jumped into the Scarecrow's arms, which collapsed under the Lion's unusual weight. As the Scarecrow re-padded his arms, Lilo said, "Why don't you come with us to see the Genius? I bet he could give some courage." "Wouldn't you be ashamed be seen with a Cowardly Lion," asked the Lion, "I would and so would all the other animals in the forest." The others shook their heads and then Lilo said, "Come on everybody; to the Coral City!" Now with the Cowardly Lion in their company, our heroes continued down the Sandy Brick Road out the forest without any further trouble. Except for the brief giraffe attack.

Here's another chapter. Now all five of the main characters are introduced and you can continue to guess the other roles without more provocation. Keep an eye out for the next chapter. Please review.


	6. The Deadly Poinsettia Field

The Genius of Oz.

Chapter 6: The Deadly Poinsettia Field

Meanwhile, the Wicked Witch of the West was watching our heroes through her crystal hologram projector, (which strangely looked like an orb.) She was angry that the Scarecrow and the Tin Woodbot had ignored her warning and went along with Lilo. The Cowardly Lion, she wasn't worried about because she knew his cowardice would make his brute strength useless. But she knew that the company that Lilo has made would make it more difficult for her to get the Ruby Slippers. She turned to her chief Winged Hamster and said, "I need something to stop them in their tracks. Something poisonous but alluring in both sight and smell." "Why do you persist in talking to me, you green-skinned brat of a witch with glasses that are too big for you face and," The Wicked Witch slapped a muting spell on the Winged Hamster and said, "I don't know why I chose the Winged Hamsters. I should have gone with those evil squirrels. Now back to business, why should I use?" She thought for a minute and then said, "Poinsettias! They won't be able to resist their charm. I'll just throw a big field of them in their path and it'll send them straight to Sleeping Town."

Our heroes eventually emerged from the woods. As they walked, the Tin Woodbot said, "Who knew that there was that much wild oat in the woods? And that they dried up quicker than other oats?" "Good thing too," said the Scarecrow, "I would have never thought those giraffes would put up such a nasty fight." "You're telling me," said Stitch who was rubbing the hoof print on his butt.

As they turned around the corner, they saw, for the very first time, the Coral City. It was built completely of blue-green coral that sparkled in the sun. All that separated them was a vast poinsettia field. "It's as pretty as I imagined it," said Lilo, "what are we waiting for? Let's run!" The group quickly started running across the poinsettia field. As they got further in, the intoxicating perfumes of the flowers grew stronger and stronger. But the Wicked Witch had miscalculated on one factor: since the Scarecrow and the Tin Woodbot weren't made of flesh and blood, the toxins didn't affect them. They continued on without haste while the others began to show signs of fatigue. Noticing that their friends were slowing down, the Scarecrow and the Tin Bot stopped and said, "Come on! We're almost there!" Lilo slowly made up to the top of the hill and said, "Why do I feel so weak?" "You can't stop know," said the Tin Woodbot, "just a little bit further." Lilo looked around groggily as the Lion came up the hill wheezing. "Where's Stitch?" she asked. They looked around and saw that Stitch has already fallen asleep in the poinsettias. "I can't go on," said Lilo, "I'm so sleepy." As she collapsed to the ground, the Tin Woodbot started weeping. "Don't cry," said the Scarecrow, "you'll short-circuit yourself again." "Come to think of it," said the Lion yawning, "40 winks sure does sound like a good idea." "Don't you start too," said the Scarecrow, "help me, Tin Bot." As they struggled to get Lilo up, the Lion fell backwards with a ker-flump. The two of them tried to move Lilo, but her body wouldn't move. "This is a spell, this is," said the Scarecrow. "It's the Wicked Witch!" cried the Tin Woodbot, "Help! Help!" "It's no use screaming," said the Scarecrow, "no one can hear you!" After second thoughts, the Scarecrow started screaming for help too.

Fortunately, their calls were heard. Glinda had been keeping an eye on our heroes and knew about the Wicked Witch's trap. So she sent a snowstorm to them. The snow sprinkled over the poinsettias and the group. Since poinsettias are tropical flowers and not used to the cold, their hypnotic spell broke. Lilo slowly woke up along with Stitch. Then the Lion sat up, looked around, and said, "Pretty unusual weather we're having today." "What happened?" asked Lilo. "Well," said the Scarecrow, "the poinsettias put you guys to sleep and me and the Tin Woodbot figured out that it was the Wicked Witch's doing so we, Tin Bot?" The Tin Bot had stopped where he was, his eye faded out. "Oh dear," said Lilo, "the snow's short-circuited him." She quickly went over to the Woodbot and started recharging him.

Meanwhile, the Wicked Witch was scowling into her crystal hologram projector. "Bah!" said the Wicked Witch; "this is Glinda's doing. She'll pay for this when I get those Ruby Sandals. But no matter, Lilo and her weird friends will be in the Coral City soon. Even Glinda's magic can't protect them there. I'll just give them a little message." She picked up her broomstick, went over to the window, and said, "To the Coral City as fast as lightning!" She jumped on her broom and rocketed out of her castle towards the Coral City.

There's another chapter. The next one's going to be a bit lengthy and by all considerations, should be two. But it will include a part of the Wizard of Oz that has never made the script. Be alert for it. Please review.


	7. The Coral City & The Jitterbug

The Genius of Oz.

Chapter 7

Part I: The Coral City

Soon our heroes have left the deadly poinsettia field. They entered the Coral City through the main gate to find the dazzling place within. Every sparkled with the blue-green reflections off the coral. After a bit of sprucing-up, our heroes were ready to meet the Genius. But as they were heading over to the palace, they heard a whooshing high up in the air. They looked up to see the Wicked Witch of the West creating skywriting with black smoke. Eventually the Wicked Witch spelled out her message, "SURRENDER LILO". All of the citizens of the city were asking, "Who's Lilo?" Then someone said, "The Genius will know!" Suddenly everyone was rushing towards the Genius's palace. "We better get there quickly or the Genius will have more people than he can handle," said Lilo. Thus said, the group quickly moved towards the palace along with the rest of the crowd.

When they arrived at the palace, which was more magnificent than all of the other buildings, they found the crowd had stopped short in front of the palace doors. In front of the palace doors was a single Soldier. He paced about on his three legs and said, "Hold it, hold everything! The Genius is extremely busy right now and does not need your intervention. He will take care of everything so you can all go home now. Go on, go home!" The crowd reluctantly went away but our heroes remained. They approached the Soldier who said; "Didn't you hear me? Go home!" "We want to see the Genius," said Lilo. The Soldier gasped and said, "The Genius? No one can see the Genius, no nobody, not no how." "But she's Lilo," said the Cowardly Lion. The Soldier stared at Lilo with his one eye and said, "The Witch's Lilo?" "That's right," said the Scarecrow. "Very well," said the Soldier, "I'll alert the Genius at once." He turned around and marched through the palace doors.

The group was excited about the Genius seeing them. "Soon me and Stitch will be back home," said Lilo. "And I'll be the smartest guy in the whole sugarcane field," said the Scarecrow. "I'll carve lovely wooden statues with my new found emotions," said the Tin Woodbot. "And when I get back to the forest," said the Cowardly Lion, "nobody's gonna push me around. I'll alley up on the alligators. I'll ring around the rhinoceroses. I'll level those elephants. And most of all, I'll never be scared again!" Suddenly the palace doors slammed open and the Cowardly Lion yelped and hid behind Stitch. The Soldier stepped out and said, "The Genius can't see you. He says to go away." Then the Soldier turned around and walked back in.

Everyone looked at each other and said, "Go away?" "We can't leave now," said the Scarecrow. "We've come such a long way," said the Tin Woodbot. "And we've got nowhere to go back to," said the Cowardly Lion. "And Nani's waiting for me," said Lilo. "She's always been so nice to me. She can be a big pain in the butt for an older sister, but she's always looked out for me. Whenever I'm sick, or sad, or upset, Nani tries to make me feel better. And now I can't get back to her and she's going to so worried about." As Lilo started to sniffle, she heard loud bawling behind her. The Soldier had been listening to their conversation through a window and now a torrent of tears was coming out of his eye. "Stop crying," wailed the Soldier, "I'll get you to see the Genius. I had an older sister myself." As the doors opened, Stitch said, "That worked."

The group proceeded down the long hall towards the Genius's throne room. As they were approaching the final set of doors, the Cowardly Lion said, "On second thought, I think I can get along fine without courage. Why don't I wait for you at the gates?" "Come on," said the Scarecrow, "where's your sense of adventure?" "Back at the gates," said the Cowardly Lion. Then the doors opened wide and our heroes stepped into the Genius's throne room.

The Genius wasn't sitting on a grand throne. Instead, he was an enormous head floating among several metal pipes like an organ's. Green-blue flames surrounded the head, so it was impossible to see what the face looked like. "I AM THE GENIUS OF OZ," bellowed the head, "THE BRILLIANT AND POWERFUL! WHO ARE YOU, LITTLE GIRL?" Lilo timidly stepped forward and said, "I'm Lilo, the small and quirky. Me and Stitch have come to ask you," "SILENCE!" commanded the Genius, "THE GREAT GENIUS KNOWS WHY WHO HAVE COME HERE. YOU NEED NOT SAY MORE. WHAT IS IT YOU ARE WANTING, SCARECROW?" The Scarecrow also stepped forward and said, "Well, if you please, Mr. Genius sir, I was hoping you could give me a brain." "AND WHY SHOULD I BE DOING THAT, YOU CLUMSY BAG OF HORSE FEED?" "Well," said the Scarecrow, "you're the only one who could do it." "THAT WAS RETORICAL QUESTION! NOT TO BE ANSWERING! COME FORTH, TIN BOT." The Tin Woodbot stepped forward, rattling like a maraca. "Please your smartness," said the Tin Woodbot, "if you could just give me a heart, I'll be just," "ENOUGH!" The Tin Woodbot quickly returned to his place with the others. "AND YOU, LION." The others had to force the Lion to step forward. "WELL?" said the Genius. The Lion sputtered and then fainted over backwards. The others quickly ran to his side and tried to wake him up. "You should be ashamed of yourself," said Lilo, momentarily forgetting her fear, "He just wanted your help." "SILENCE!" bellowed the Genius, "I HAVE BEEN AWARE OF YOUR REQUESTS FOR SOMETIME NOW. AND I HAVE DECIDED TO GRANT THEM IN EXCHANGE FOR ONE FAVOR." The Cowardly Lion woke up and said, "What'd he say? What'd he say?" "IN ORDER FOR ME TO GIVE YOU WHAT YOU ARE WANTING, YOU MUST FIRST BRING ME BROOMSTICK OF THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST." "But she'd kill us before she'll let us have it," said Lilo. "THEN KILL HER! I AM NOT CARING HOW YOU DO IT! NOW GO!" The Cowardly Lion was so scared, he ran down the hall, and jumped out of the first window he saw.

Part 2: The Jitterbug

Our heroes left the Coral City and headed west towards the Wicked Witch's castle. They soon entered the spooky woods surrounding the castle. They came upon some signs that said, "Wicked Witch's castle dead ahead. I'd turn back if I were you." "Are you sure we should go through here?" asked the Cowardly Lion, who was carrying lots of 'weapons' like a butterfly net and a bug sprayer. "Pah," said the Tin Woodbot, "just some intimidating propaganda." "Don't you believe in spooks?" asked the Scarecrow. "Spooks?" said the Tin Woodbot, "don't be silly. Everyone knows there a bunch of superstition-" The Tin Bot was cut off when his body was suddenly lifted into the air by invisible forces, shaken about, and dropped. Maniacal laughter was heard in the tree branches. As the others checked to see if the Tin Bot was all right, the Lion was saying to himself, "I do believe in spooks, I do believe in spooks. I do, I do, I do, I do. I do believe in spooks, I do believe in spooks. I do, I do, I do, I do."

The Wicked Witch was watching all of this in her crystal hologram projector with glee. "You'll be believing in a lot more when I'm through," said the Witch, "the Genius is smart, but he was a fool for letting them play into my hands." She would have normally sent her troops to go out and capture them, but she knew they were capable of putting up quite a fight. "I need something to take the fight right out of them," said the Wicked Witch, "but what?" She pondered and then said, "A-ha! I know just the thing!" She went over to her cabinet and pulled out various witchcraft things. Then she found what she wanted. A small jar with holes in the lid containing an unusual-looking beetle. It wore a top hat and its hind legs had tap shoes on them. As the Witch looked at the gilded pinchers and the piano-like marking on the shell, she said, "I knew buying this off of E-Brew was a good idea. But I never thought I'd ever get to use this." She took the jar over to the window and opened it. As the insect flew out, its wings creating a jazzy tune, the Wicked Witch told it, "Go find that weird girl and her friend. I want you to make them squirm around until they can't lift a finger." The insect buzzed in response and flew off.

After the Tin Woodbot straightened himself out, our heroes continued towards the Wicked Witch's castle. Suddenly they heard a jazzy tune coming through the trees. "What's that?" asked Lilo. "I don't know," said Stitch, "but it has a funky beat." Then one by one, they felt something pinch them on the leg. "What was that?" asked the Cowardly Lion. "That would be me," said a tiny voice. They looked around and saw the insect that the Witch released sitting on a branch. "What was that for?" asked the Scarecrow. "Oh, so you could appreciate some quality music," said the beetle with a slightly Southern accent and it started creating more music. "Hey," said Lilo, "that is pretty good." Suddenly they felt a quiver in their legs and they started dancing uncontrollably. "What's going on?" asked the Tin Woodbot as he was doing a tarantella. "Wait," said the Scarecrow who was doing a square dance, "I heard the crows back at the sugarcane field talk about something like this. It's a Jitterbug!" "What's a Jitterbug?" asked Lilo who was doing the hula with Stitch then switched to a tango. "It infects people with its rhythm venom and forces them to dance until they drop." "Ah," said the Jitterbug, "you people don't appreciate good music." It speeded up its tempo and the group was dancing even more wildly. "I can't take this boogie-woogie any more," said the Cowardly Lion as he limboed under the branch the Jitterbug was on. Fortunately, the Lion's tummy stuck out so much, it bumped the branch and caused the Jitterbug to fall off onto its back. "Oh scat," moaned the Jitterbug.

Now the Jitterbug had stopped, everyone could stop dancing. As they panted for breath, Lilo said, "Why were you doing that? I hadn't danced that much since that hula competition last New Year's Eve." "Not my fault, man," said the Jitterbug, "I was sold to the Wicked Witch and she threatened to pull my wings off if I didn't play for her. Then she kept me in that jar for several seasons and it's mighty uncomfortable in there. I never wanted to work for her in the first place." "Why didn't you just quit?" asked the Scarecrow. "What other work is there for a Jitterbug?" "You could be a DJ," said Lilo. The Jitterbug slapped its forehead, or whatever place that was supposed to be, and said, "Why didn't I think of that? Later brothers." The Jitterbug flew off to find new employment.

The Wicked Witch was watching all of this and said, "I should have let myself get outbid on that one. No matter, their too weak to fend off my Winged Hamsters now." She turned to the leader of the Winged Hamster and told him, "Go rally the troops. Do what you want with the others, but bring that weird girl and her disconfigured dog here." The Hamster saluted and flapped out the window.

Here's another chapter for you. Well, two technically. Anyway, the good stuff is coming up. Stick around for it. Please review.


	8. The Wicked Witch's Castle

The Genius of Oz.

Chapter 8: The Wicked Witch's Castle

Our heroes were still catching their breath after the Jitterbug incident when they heard the flapping of many wings. They looked up to see several small creatures flying towards them. "Are those gerbils?" asked Lilo. Simultaneously, all of the flying creatures said, "We're hamsters! Hamsters! Not gerbils!" Then the Winged Hamsters flew down on them. They grabbed the Scarecrow and started removing the straw from him. They took the Tin Woodbot's axe and got him tangled in the vines. The Cowardly Lion screamed and hide in the bushes. The Winged Hamsters went down and started yanking the Lion's tail and mane. Lilo tried to run but the chief Winged Hamster swooped down and grabbed her. She screamed as the Winged Hamster carried her away. Stitch was about to come to her rescue when another Winged Hamster grabbed him. After those two have been captured, the Winged Hamsters took off. The Tin Bot and the Lion removed themselves from the foliage they went to over the Scarecrow's side, or what was left of it. "What happened to you?" asked the Tin Woodbot. "Well," said the Scarecrow, "they took out my left arm and threw it over there. Then they took out my legs and threw them over there. Then they took out my tail and threw it over there." "They really took the stuffing out of ya, didn't they?" said the Cowardly Lion. "Enough puns," said the Tin Woodbot as he started re-stuffing the Scarecrow, "we have to save Lilo."

Meanwhile, the Winged Hamsters took Lilo and Stitch to the Wicked Witch's castle. They were taken to the Wicked Witch. To prevent any mischief, Stitch had tied up with some of the most complex knots known to witchcraft. "Now my dear," said the Wicked Witch to Lilo, "I finally have you in my clutches and your misfit friends aren't here to save you this time. There's nothing you can do, so why don't you give me those Ruby Sandals?" "I can't," said Lilo, "Glinda told me not to." "Fine," snarled the Wicked Witch. She turned to the chief Winged Hamster and said, "Throw that ugly dog into the river." Lilo gasped, knowing that Stitch wouldn't survive in the water. "Wait!" said Lilo, "Don't do it! You can have these Ruby Sandals, just give me my dog back." "See, my dear," said the Wicked Witch, "all it takes is the right words and you can get anything." She reached for the Ruby Sandals but she thrown back by a feedback pulse that emanated from them. As the Wicked Witch got up, Lilo said, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that. Can I have Stitch back?" "No!" said the Witch, "Fool that I am! I should have remembered. Those Sandals will never come off, as long as you're still alive. Now the question is not what to do, but how to do it. It has to be done carefully, or you'd ruin the magic."

While the Wicked Witch was talking, Stitch was continually slicing through the ropes that bound him by repeatedly extending and withdrawing the spines on his back. Now the ropes were weakened enough to break. Then Stitch went into alien mode and broke out. "Stitch, run!" yelled Lilo. Stitch ran out the door as the Wicked Witch yelled, "Stop that freak!" The Witch's guards came out of various doors to intercept Stitch. But Stitch easily evaded every one of them. Even the enormous Captain of the guards couldn't get a hand on him. Stitch jumped over his porpoise-like head and out a window to freedom.

"He got away!" cheered Lilo. The Wicked Witch snarled and said, "Yes, and that's more than you'll ever do." She picked up a red hourglass and said, "See this?" She flipped the hourglass and said, "That's how long you have to live. In the meantime, relax, make yourself comfortable, and don't get any ideas. The doors are lockpick-proof and the drop out of the window would kill you. Have a nice half-hour." The Wicked Witch left the room to go prepare a way of exterminating Lilo. When she left, Lilo looked around the room to find a way out. She went over to the crystal hologram projector and tried to activate it. Suddenly the projector turned on and Nani's image appeared on it. "Lilo?" said the image, "Lilo? Lilo, where are you?" "I'm here, Nani," said Lilo, "I'm stuck on Oz and the Wicked Witch has me prisoner." Suddenly the image warped and was replaced by the Wicked Witch. "Nani, Nani," mocked the image; "I'll give you Nani." The image disappeared with evil laughter, leaving a teary-eyed Lilo.

Stitch quickly ran through the forest to where he and the others had been attacked by the Winged Hamster. He found that the Scarecrow had just finished re-stuffing himself. Stitch bound into the clearing and started spouting alien language. "Whoa," said the Cowardly Lion, "slow down. I don't speak gobbly-gook." "Wait," said the Scarecrow, "Stitch was captured by those flying gerbil-things. If he's here, than that means he escaped. Which also means…" "He can lead us back to Lilo!" said the Tin Woodbot. Stitch grumbled to himself, "That's what I said." "Us?" said the Cowardly Lion, "G-go to the W-wicked W-witch's c-castle?" "It's the only way to say Lilo," said the Tin Woodbot. "All right," said the Cowardly Lion, "I'll go straight to that castle. I'll take out any guard in my way. And if that Witch tries to stop me, I'll throw her out a window. There's just one thing I want you guys to do for me." "What's that?" asked the others enthusiastically. "Talk me out of it," he bawled.

The Scarecrow, the Tin Woodbot, and the Cowardly Lion followed Stitch as he led the way towards the Wicked Witch's castle. They eventually reached it, but saw that to their dismay, it was heavily guarded. The guards were constantly marching in and out of the castle, chanting a toneless, yet strangely catchy, chant. "I think I know how we can get in there," said the Scarecrow, "here's my plan." While the Scarecrow was discussing the plan, four of the Wicked Witch's guards were sneaking up behind them. Just as the Scarecrow was reaching the crucial part of his plan, the Cowardly Lion noticed the guards were right behind them. His fear caused his tongue to tie itself and all he could say was "Hamana, hamana, hamana." "Not now," said the Scarecrow, "now as I was saying, all we need are four of those guards' uniforms. But where are we going to get those?" Suddenly the four guards pounced on the group and a rough tumble began.

Not very long after that, our four heroes were sneaking over to the rest of the guards, wearing the defeated guards' uniforms. They joined the line going into the castle and, to avoid being noticed, joined in the toneless chant the guards were humming. Our heroes made it inside where they broke off from the main group and started following Stitch to where Lilo was. As they went, they took off the quite uncomfortable uniforms. "Oh great," said the Tin Woodbot, "I got that chant stuck in my head." He opened his chest and reached upwards. He pulled out a small piece and said, "And now I don't." They quickly reached the room that Lilo was being held prisoner in. "Lilo!" cried Stitch. Lilo hurried to the door and yelled, "Stitch! Boy, am I glad to hear you! Get me outta here, the hourglass is almost empty, and the Witch will be back soon. Stitch and the Lion tried to tear down the door, but the doors were built to resist that. "Step aside and let me work," said the Tin Bot and he started chopping through the doors with his axe. Apparently, the prisoners the Witch normally captured were more in the brute-strength category than in the sharp-clawed category. Soon the doors were turned to splinters. Lilo came through the shattered doorway and gave Stitch a big hug. "When we get back home," said Lilo; "you're getting two coconut cakes and three jugs of coffee." This caused Stitch to drool on her shoulder. "Come on," said the Scarecrow, "we've got to go."

As the group was racing down the stairs, they heard a shrill cackle. They turned around to see the Wicked Witch holding the hourglass, with its top part empty. "Leaving so soon?" asked the Witch; "the party's only getting started." Several of the Witch's guards marched into the room. "I was thinking that I'd have to torture you to get those Sandals," said the Witch, "but now that you're all here, those Sandals would be as good as mine." The Wicked Witch threw the hourglass at the floor, which created a large cloud of red sand. At the same time, the Scarecrow made the Tin Woodbot's axe cut a rope that held up a chandelier. The chandelier dropped onto the guards and gave our heroes enough time to escape down a side hallway.

There was a long chase that went throughout the entire castle, eerily like a Scooby-Doo episode. It eventually ended when the guards had trapped our heroes in a corner wing of the castle. The Wicked Witch cackled as she approached them. "Five naughty strange-looking mice trapped in a corner. You'll watch your friends fall before you, Weirdlo, then you'll have no choice but to surrender." She grinned and put the straw end of her broomstick next to a torch on the wall. "How about a little fire, Scarecrow?" She thrust the lit broomstick at the Scarecrow, igniting his arm. Lilo quickly looked around for a fire extinguisher but only found a bucket of water. Deciding that would do, she picked it up and got ready to throw it. The Wicked Witch saw what she was doing and yelled, "Don't throw that water!" Lilo didn't hear this and threw the bucket's contents. The water put the Scarecrow's arm, but it also landed on the Witch.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" The Wicked Witch let out a scream so loud, it ringed in Lilo's ears for days to come. Everyone watched stupefied as the Wicked Witch started to shrink inside her robe. "Look what you've done! I'm melting, melting! Oh, how could I have let my beautiful wickedness be ruined by such a weird little girl and her ugly dog! I'm melting, melting, melting!" She continued until all that was left of her was a black robe and witch's hat floating in a pool of green slime. The Captain of the guards looked at the remains of the Witch and said, "She's dead. You killed her." "I didn't mean to do it," said Lilo, "it's just that he was on fire." The Captain of the guards knelt on one knee and proclaimed, "Hail Lilo, the Wicked Witch is dead!" The rest of the guards die the same and yelled, "Hail!" "May we have her broomstick?" asked Lilo. The Captain grabbed it, handed it to Lilo, and said, "It is yours." Then Lilo turned to the others and said, "Now we can go back to the Genius and tell him that the Wicked Witch is dead!"

There's another chapter. Don't we all remember that melting scene? It's been used countless times. Anyway, the next chapter is coming very soon so keep an eye out for it. Please review.


	9. The Ruby Sandals' Power

The Genius of Oz.

Chapter 9: The Ruby Sandals' Power

The Winged Hamsters quickly escorted our heroes to the Coral City. The Soldier immediately led them to the Genius's throne room. The Genius's head once again appeared among the flames. "AM I TO BELIEVE MY EYES? WHY HAVE YOU RETURNED?" Lilo laid down the broomstick and said, "sir, we bring you the broomstick of the Wicked Witch of the West. We melted her with a bucket of water." "AH, LIQUIFICATION BY INCREASE OF HYDRATION, RESOURCEFUL." A bolt of blue-green energy grabbed the broomstick and put it next to a curtain not too far from the Genius's 'throne.' "Now if you please sir," said Lilo, "we hope you fulfil our," "NOT SO FAST," said the Genius, "YOU HAVE COME BACK TOO EARLY! COME BACK TOMORROW!" "Now wait a minute," said the Scarecrow, "we've been go for two days. That has to have been enough time for you." "You're being really cheep!" said the Tin Woodbot. "CHEEP!" bellowed the Genius, "YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL THAT I AM ASKING TO WAIT FOR TOMORROW INSTEAD OF 10,000 YEARS! YOU ARE LUCKY I AM EVEN CONSIDERING OF ANSWERING YOUR REQUESTS, YOU MISERABLE WORMS!"

As the others were cowering at the Genius's power, Stitch noticed certain flashing lights behind the curtain the Genius put the broomstick near. He went over there and pulled the curtain open. A very, very round man was operating complicated looking controls. The man quickly turned around and pulled the curtain closed. But our heroes have already seen a glimpse of the man. "NOW BEGONE!" commanded the Genius. The group ignored the Genius and went over the curtain. "PAY NO ATTENTION TO MAN BEHIND CURTAIN! THE GREAT GENIUS OF OZ HAS SPOKEN!" The others had already opened the curtain to reveal the fat man behind it. "Who are you?" asked Lilo. The man turned to a microphone and spoke into it; "I AM THE POWERFUL," then realizing he had been found, turned towards our heroes and said, "Genius of Oz." "You're not a Genius," said Lilo, "you're a very bad man." "No," said the Genius, "I'm very good man, just bad genius." "You're a humbug!" said Stitch. "Is true, I am humbug." "But what about the heart you promised Tin Bot," asked the Scarecrow, "and the courage you promised Lion?" "And Scarecrow's brain?" asked the Tin Woodbot and the Cowardly Lion.

"Why you already have brain," said the Humbug-Genius; "all creatures from birds that fly in sky to slimy eels that slink on ocean floor have brains. Back where I'm from there are people who use their brains to solve complicated problems. They are called professors. Their brains are no different from yours, but they have one thing that you not have, a diploma." The Humbug-Genius reached into a black bag hanging on the wall and said, "Therefore, by the power vesting in me by Galactic Alliance Community Collage, I present diploma of Ph.T. for superb use of strategy and astounding ability to reason." He pulled out a rolled-up scroll and presented it to the Scarecrow. "Ph.T.?" asked the Scarecrow as he received the diploma. "Means Doctor of Thinkology," explained the Humbug-Genius. The Scarecrow put a hand to the side of his head and said, "The circumference of a circle is equivalent to twice the radius times pi." He gasped and said, "I have a brain!"

"As for you," said the Humbug-Genius to the Cowardly Lion, "you are desiring courage. You are mistaking you cowardliness for fear, when it is actually wisdom. You know when to turn and flee when the time is right. There is thin line between bravery and stupidity. Where I come from, there are people who display their courage all the time. They are called heroes. They are just as cowardly as you are, but they have thing you don't have, a medal." The Humbug-Genius reached into his black bag, pulled out a small medal, and gave it to the Lion. "Therefore, for outstanding bravery in the face of evil, I present you with medal. You are now member of Legion of Courage." The Lion's cheeks turned bright red under his fur and said, "Gee, I'm speechless."

Then the Humbug-Genius turned to the Tin Woodbot and said, "And you, my mechanical friend, you want a heart. You are fortunate to not have one, for hearts bring as much pain as joy." "All of the same," said the Tin Woodbot, "I won't be satisfied until I get one." "Well," said the Humbug-Genius, "back where I come from, there are people who do nothing but good deeds all day long. They are called philan-, philan-, uh, good deeds-doers. Their hearts are no bigger than yours is, but they have one thing you do not, a condominium." The Humbug-Genius reached into his black bag, pulled out a heart-shaped pocket watch, and gave it to the Tin Bot saying, "Therefore, because of tremendous love in your heart, I award you this watch as condominium." The Tin Bot held it next to his ear and said, "I can hear it ticking."

As the Scarecrow, Tin Woodbot, and Cowardly Lion examined their gifts, Lilo asked the Humbug-Genius, "Do those things really work?" "Not really," said the Humbug-Genius, "Thing they were seeking were actually inside them all along. Gifts they got only helps them realize they had that potential." "I don't suppose you have anything in that black bag that came me and Stitch," said Lilo. "I'm afraid I don't. But I do in the back. I was not always ruler of Coral City. I used to work at circus performing stunts in rocket ship. One day, space storm caught me by surprise. Ship threw out of control." "We're you scared?" asked Lilo. "Scared?" said the Humbug-Genius, "you are talking with man who has laughed in face of danger, chortled at doom, and sneered at death. I was terrified. But fortunately ship landed safely in middle of Coral City where people proclaimed me Genius and made me ruler. But, I have always kept ship in case I need to flee. Now we can use to return you to your home planet." "We?" asked Stitch. "Yes," said the Humbug-Genius, "I want to accompany you to your home planet. I am tired of living lie. Besides, when people find out, I'd be in big trouble."

Sometime later, the Humbug-Genius had his round spaceship ready in the center of the Coral City. He, Lilo, and Stitch were ready to leave and the Humbug-Genius was giving his farewell speech. "Good citizens of Coral City, I, your humble Genius, am about to take a voyage to my brethren geniuses on the other planets. Until my return, if ever, I leave city in charge of the Scarecrow, whose brains will make him great leader. He will be assisted by the Tin Woodbot, who has great and just heart, and the Lion, by order of his courage. Obey them as you would me." The crowd cheered for the wizard. Among them, a woman was holding an odd-looking cat with four ears and three eyes. Stitch showed interest in the cat and jumped out of the ship. "Stitch, come back!" cried Lilo and she jumped out too. As she jumped out, she accidentally hit a lever. The engines roared into life as the ship prepared to blast off. Lilo and Stitch quickly turned around. "Stop the ship!" cried Lilo. "I can't," yelled the Humbug-Genius, "I don't know how it works." As the spaceship blasted off, the Humbug-Genius yelled, "So long, folks!" The Humbug-Genius's ship disappeared into the sky, never to be seen on Oz again.

Lilo felt a crushing wave of depression. She sank to her knees and left like she was about to cry. "Don't worry Lilo," said the Scarecrow. "We don't want you to leave," said the Tin Woodbot. "We love you," said the Cowardly Lion. "I love you guys too," said Lilo, "but I could never replace my real ohana on Earth." Suddenly the Scarecrow pointed up and said, "Look! There's someone who can help you." Everyone looked up to see a pink bubble float down from the sky. The citizens of the Coral City bowed their heads in reverence. The bubble landed by Lilo and popped, revealing Glinda. "Oh Glinda," said Lilo, "can you help me?" "You don't need me," said Glinda, "you had the power to return home all along. Just tell me what you learned from this." Lilo thought for a minute and said, "Well, I learned that the horizon doesn't contain all of the answers and that the one true place I belong is my own home." "But that's so simple," said the Scarecrow, "I could have thought of that, but then I would have been stuck on that pole." "I could have felt it with my heart," said the Tin Woodbot, "but then I would short-circuited in the grove forever." "I could have seen it, if I was brave enough, but then I would have always been afraid of everything in the forest," said the Cowardly Lion. "You're right," said Glinda, "but she had to discover it for herself. Now those Ruby Sandals can take you anywhere you want." "Stitch too?" asked Lilo. "Stitch too." "That's great," said Lilo, "but, I have to say goodbye to such good friends."

She went over to the Cowardly Lion and said, "Goodbye Lion. I know it's mean, but I always laughed when you hollered for help at silly things." "Whenever I yell," said the Cowardly Lion, "I'll always think of you and be brave." Then Lilo went over to the Tin Woodbot and said, "Here's your recharger back. Don't cry, you'll short-circuit again." "Now I know I have a heart," said the Tin Woodbot, "because it's breaking." Then Lilo went over to the Scarecrow and said, "I know you'll be a great leader, no matter how clumsy you are." "I'll rule in your memory," said the Scarecrow. Stitch waved goodbye to his friends to his friends and said, "Aloha." Then Lilo turned to Glinda and said, "We're ready to go." "Good, now click your heels three times." Lilo took Stitch's paw and clicked the Ruby Sandals' heels three times. "Now close your eyes and say to yourself, 'Home's my one true place.'" "Home's my one true place," said Lilo closing her eyes. A blur of images passed through Lilo's mind of Lilo and Stitch's adventure on Oz. Then it all became black.

There's another chapter. The next chapter is tomorrow so you can unwrap it with your Christmas gifts. Please review.


	10. One True Place

The Genius of Oz.

Chapter 10: One True Place

Lilo opened her eyes moaning, "Home's my one true place." The first thing she saw was Nani, wiping a moist cloth on her forehead. "Lilo, honey, are you okay?" "Nani!" cried Lilo sitting straight up. She swayed a bit from the rush of blood leaving her head. "You should be careful Lilo," said Nani, "that engine gave you quite a bump." "Engine?" asked Lilo. "That rocket engine went off and whacked you in the head. You've been out cold for an hour." Lilo looked around and saw that she was on the couch in the living room of her house. Stitch, David, Jumba, Pleakley, Draco, Chip, Morph, and to her surprise, 625 was there. "What are you doing here?" asked Lilo. "I kinda felt bad about making that engine hit your head. So I brought a sandwich to make up for it." "I dreamt I was on another planet with Stitch," said Lilo. She looked at the others and pointed to Draco, Chip, 625, and Jumba saying, "And you and you, and you, and you were there." She paused on Morph and asked, "How comes you weren't there?" "Oh, I'm not allowed in dreams," said Morph, "court order." "Well," said Jumba, "at least engine hit that other mean little girl. Broke leg, she won't be bothering little girl for quite a while." Lilo turned to Stitch and said, "Stitch, did come with me?" Stitch shook his head, no. "Well," said Lilo, "there's one good thing I learned from this. It's that my home is my one true place."

That's the last chapter. I hope you liked this story. I'll be working on another story with largefish8 involving Stephen Verdet from "Trogs and Wristbands." Speaking of which, please send some ideas for the ninth chapter. Review this story as well.

In memory of my grandparents on my mother's side:

Bub Holscher, June 19, 1921-May 6,2005

Mary Holscher, June 4, 1923-Oct 9, 2006

Merry Christmas


End file.
